tv
by Usuian13
Summary: Derek has a crush on t.v host Pretty Stiles. Just Fluff with a touch of fore shadowing


Pretty Stiles walks into Derek's view.

"Hey!" The younger man calls as enthusiastic as always, "Is you again, I'm going to start thinking that you actually like me." Stiles lips spread into a wide smile, but it last only a moment before they form a over dramatic pout "Or you are going to say is just a coincident. Nothing else on T.V?!" Stiles' frown looks less playful, but as everything Stiles does, it was very dramatic. Derek could feel his cheeks burn. He had used that same excuse last week at work.

"Hey!" Stiles leans over, the angel did flatter the man's slender figure and also adds some 3D to the image. "Don't go ditching me!" Derek murmurs a "I couldn't."

"Now, what are you having for lunch?" Stiles beams and looks in Derek's direction. The older man controls himself from actually answering. He is having a spaghetti, his mother's recipe, and is both glorious and nostalgic.

"mmm" Stiles looks like he is actually looking at Derek's plate. "Can I had some?"

Derek doesn't answer and Stiles laughs like he has just heard a joke.

"Well guess what I'm having?"

Derek rolls his eyes, as Stiles makes mock drums noises.

"Curly fries!"

Derek aets as he listen to Stiles speak about everything and anything. Pettry Stiles is host on the 'Pretty snacks' show. The show was surprisingly successful, is hard to believe it started as a school project. The idea is pretty simple; people who want to eat with someone but had no one because they live alone, recently broke up, shy personality, they can had a pretty face to look at as they eat. Years ago, when Derek was a teen, he would had laugh at the idea of anyone using a made up T.V persona to feel less lonely, but then he lost most of his family on a fire. And for first time he knew what was like to live on silence felt like.

Laura didn't even bother him (too much) when she discovered that her little brother had started watching the show, and recording all of Pretty Stiles segments (well, Laura does bothers him about that.)

Stiles stuffs his face with the fries and goes on talking about silly things like how during economic recessions the most popular genre of movies are comedies and horror. And how corpus callosum bridge, any corpus callosum bridge, must be the most crossed bridge in history. About the existence of gene SHH -short for sonic the hedgehog, and how nerds had taken over the world.

"Are you a nerd?" Pretty Stiles asks, and his lips seem to almost call Derek by his name.

"You look like a nerd." Pretty Stiles jokes and Derek can feel his cheeks growing hot. Maybe he was a nerd.

"I bet you are the biggest nerd!" Pretty Stiles concludes and returns to eat his fries.

Derek eats in silence enjoying the warm feeling on his face, he enjoys the rapid drumming of his heart.

"Oh. Is time for my e-mails!" Pretty Stiles says once he is done with his fries. "Did you sent me something?" Pretty Stiles asks and Derek puts away his almost done plate.

He did sent something.

"I would like to hear from you. What do you think about...vegetables? Or other stuff!" Pretty Stiles says and pulls out his laptop from somewhere out of the little square view.

The lock of the principal door clicks opens and Derek can hear Laura walking in. She was barefoot already, so he can guess it was a tough day at the restaurant.

"You won't believe what happened today!" Laura complains.

"For all your creeps who keep sending inappropriate sexual letters; stop it! Is gross and my dad watches this show!" Pretty Stiles scowls the audience and Derek feels guilty though he had never sent a letter of that nature, but he had once a dream…

"So you know how we had weekly specials, and sometimes people insists in having last week's instead of this week's?" Laura offers some context as she takes of her uniform off. She has stripen all the way to her sports bra when she notice that Derek is once again watching Pretty Stiles, her brother hurries searching for the remote to pause the show. Which Laura can at least appreciate that, though Derek records all of Stiles's segments he still likes to watch the new one as soon as they are out.

"Now, without anymore delay; the e-mail. Ta-Ta-Da!" Pretty stiles says as his pretty brown eyes look at the screen.

"But before I tell you my stuff. How is your boyfriend doing?" Laura teases and Derek looks at Stiles pretty face before pointing the remote to the screen.

"This first letter is from Derek...just Derek." The werewolf holds his breath and savors the way Stiles says his name.

"Oh my go- Give me that!" Laura says and tries to steal the remote from Derek.

"No! Laura get off! Put some clothes on!" He whines as he desperately tries to pause the T.V.

"Hi Derek!" Pretty Stiles says and the man freezes. It sounded so natural and perfect.

Laura uses her brother's moment of weakness to take the control from him.

"Shit- Laura, just let it be. Is another Derek!" Derek weakly excuses himself.

"Yes, yes. Of course, that makes sense!" She jokes and turns to see the young man her little brother had a crush on.

"'Hello, Pretty Stiles' Oh, you think I'm pretty?" Pretty Stiles does the thing he does every time a writer calls him by his stage name. He smiles almost sickling sweat and fans his long eyelashes.

"Yeah Derek. Do you think he is pretty?" Laura taunts but her brother's attention is completely consumed by the man in the T.V.

"'I started watching your show recently, and it had been very helpful. At first I used your segment to fill the empty space around me. I'm new to empty space. But soon I really start looking forward to your talks, and even though they are one sided it, I still had fun and I'm just thankful for that.' Wow!" Pretty Stiles reads and gives the screen a fond smile.

"I'm sorry about the empty space around you Derek. Is hard to get used to quietness, and my advice would be; don't get used it. Make your own noise, try to find one friend that can help you -one is really enough. And until then, and after, I'll be here; happy to help." Pretty Stiles smiles one his rare soft smiles and Derek feels like he could melt.

Laura looks at her little brother in silence. There was nothing she could make fun of, but some words that she didn't know Derek had the heart to share. She knew that the show had help her little brother, it had help her. Laura remembers almost a year ago trying to eat but it was impossible to swallow with the silence, the tension of constantly remembering what they had lost. Turning on the t.v and putting on a show didn't work, she soon became resentful of any protagonist's happy ending. Derek suggested infomercials but neight could take the sale ads.

The Pretty Lunch came on, a little show on at odd hours squeeze between two very boring infomercials.

Pretty Stiles quickly became their favorite. He spock of everything and anything, and though it was odd at first, like sitting at a restaurant and eavesdropping someone else's conversation, soon they became familiar with the host.

Pretty Stiles was studying law, he was best friend with another more popular host -Pretty Scott, he loves doing research, he is bisexaul with a sligtly preference towards girls, he might not seem like it but he is sporty, he took courses of nutrition only to take better care of his dad, he lost his mom at an early age and he described her absence as empty space that would never be fill -like a loud silence.

Laura squeezes her brother's shoulder hoping that he would understand what she is trying to say.

Pretty Stiles reads other less emotional letters, and he happily comments on them.

"You really like him." She finally says but it wasn't meant to be an insult or a joke, which for Derek was the worst possible alternative.

"It could had been another Derek." Derek insists as he watches Pretty Stiles smile at and laughs as he reads a funny story shared by a fan.

Laura moves towards her bedroom debating between showering or just putting some clothes on.

"And that would be all- TA-Ta-DA!" Pretty Stiles stands from his chair and makes his own over excited theme song.

"Bamb! New segment!" Pretty Stiles declares and sits back down.

"Oh?" Derek asks to no one who can answer.

"That's right! New segment! Is call; Ask Stiles!" Pretty Stiles explains "And is all the funny or odd questions I get asked, it is gonna be anonymous but same rules apply! Don't be a creep. Simple rule." Pretty Stiles says and starts reading from his laptop.

"'Are you an ice cream or cake person?' Sh- I mean shoot. I had to say it really depends of the seasons, but if I had to choose one; I'm an ice cream person!" Pretty Stiles answers taking the question far too serious.

"Is me or this feels like a little kids show?" Laura asks from her room and Derek glares at her even though he can't see her.

"You don't had to hate on everything Laura." Derek says even though it doesn't make sense but he doesn't know how to defend his show.

"'Bug in your room; do you kill it or free it?' I kill it. Cruel? Yes, but they took a high risk by entering my room." Pretty Stiles answers.

"Is meant to be relatable." Derek murmurs.

"And last one before we got to watch those infomercials that we all love so very very much!" Pretty Stiles says unable to keep his smile in place. "'What do you think of werewolf?' uh?" Pretty Stiles reads the question again and Laura jumps on the sofa that Derek is on pushing him out of his spot.

"Oh! Don't tell me that another Derek also asked that one." Laura jokes and watches her brother blush.

"Is this a twiltle question? Cause I won't answer it if is a twilthlie question." Pretty Stiles pouts his pretty lips and Derek actually shakes his head making Laura laugh.

"No, I don't think is that type of question. I think they are cool, scary but cool...was that political?" Pretty Stiles asks one that he wonders if his answer could had a negative effect on the show. Werewolfs, as other magical creatures, were known but rare, and if any could pretend they were humans through out of their whole life chances were that they would. "I would like to meet one. Maybe I already did but I didn't know? Notice? Maybe some of my fans are werewolf!" Pretty Stiles exclaims and Derek lets his little smile grow a little wider.

"Thanks for watching and see you again next week!" Pretty Stiles waves and the show is cut to the credits.

"Okay you can laugh now." Derek tells Laura as he turns off the t.v, not interested on watching the vacuum infomercial again.

"Derek likes a boy." Laura states and Derek shakes his head ready to deny it.

"Derek likes a boy~" Laura signs before Derek can defend himself.

"I just like the show!" He insists!"

"Derek and Pretty Stiles sitting a tree K-" Laura starts but is unable to finish as Derek pushes her out of the sofa and hits her with a pillow.

"K-I-S" Laura continues from the floor.

"Stop it!" Derek insists and he arms himself with a second pillow, Laura laughs.

"K-I-S-S-I" Laura continuous but she stops when she can't spell and laugh at the same time.

Derek allows himself to laughs too, he might be embarrassed but he can still enjoy the light feeling that had finally return to their home.

Laura's cellphone rings and she pushes her brother out of the way, she looks at the caller and gives Derek a quizly look before answering.

"Hello?" She answers and Derek focus his ears to hear what the other line had to said, as always the man on the other side does his best to whisper since he is aware that he is talking to werewolves. Derek can partially hear something about 'attacks,' 'california,' and 'should I sent someone?'

Laura's sudden change of mood was the last clue Derek need it to pasted all together.

"I'll go. Thank you." She says before ending the call.

"Laura. Let me-" Derek starts.

"No. Stay. I'll be fast and I'll be back in a few days; four days max, promised." She says. She promises.

There had been some strange attacks in Beacon Hills.

NA: I own nothing, and the Pretty Stiles is from Pretty Patrick from the puppy bee show.


End file.
